Czerwonym szlakiem/II/06
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VI. Ciąg dalszy wspomnień doktora Jana Watsona Majora. Rozpaczliwy opór naszego jeńca nie był bynajmniej objawem wrogiego usposobienia dla nas, gdyż skoro został nareszcie obezwładniony, uśmiechnął się najuprzejmiej w świecie i wyraził nadzieję, że w walce, jaką z nim stoczyliśmy, nie zrobił żadnemu z nas krzywdy. — Domyślam się, że pan zamierza zawieźć mnie do biura policyjnego — zwrócił się do Sherlocka Holmesa. — Dorożka moja stoi przed bramą. Jeśli pan rozwiąże mi trochę nogi, zejdę sam; bo nieść mnie będzie trudno, nie jestem już taki lekki, jak za młodych lat. Gregson i Lestrade zamienili spojrzenia, jakgdyby chcąc zaznaczyć zdumienie swoje nad taką zuchwałą propozycyą. Holmes wszelako, biorąc jeńca naszego za słowo, rozwiązał ręcznik, którym związaliśmy mu stopy. Jefferson Hope wstał i wyciągnął nogi, jakgdyby chciał się upewnić, że nie są już spętane. Pamiętam, iż przyglądając mu się, pomyślałem sobie, że mało widziałem ludzi równie silnie, jak on, zbudowanych; a na jego ciemnej, ogorzałej twarzy malował się wyraz stanowczości i energii, która potęgą swoją imponowała niemniej od jego siły osobistej. — Jeśli miejsce naczelnika policyi jest wolne — rzekł, patrząc na Holmesa z nieukrywanym podziwem — pan powinien je otrzymać bezwarunkowo. — Sposób, w jaki pan mnie śledził, jest najlepszem świadectwem pańskich zdolności. — Pójdziecie ze mną, sadzę — rzekł Holmes do obu policjantów. — Mogę panów zawieźć — rzekł Lestrade. — Dobrze! A Gregson wsiądzie razem ze mną. I ty, doktorze, także. Skoro brałeś taki żywy udział w tej sprawie, nie opuścisz nas teraz, sądzę. Przystałem na to chętnie i zeszliśmy wszyscy razem. Więzień nasz ani myślał o ucieczce, wsiadł spokojnie do dorożki, która była jego własnością, a my za nim. Lestrade wsiadł na kozioł, zaciął konia i niebawem stanęliśmy u celu. Wprowadzono nas do małego pokoju, gdzie inspektor policyi zapisał naszego więźnia i tych, o których zamordowanie był oskarżony. Urzędnik, człowiek o bladej nieruchomej twarzy, spełniał obowiązki swoje obojętnie, machinalnie. — Zaaresztowany stanie przed sądem wciągu tego tygodnia — rzekł; — a tymczasem czy ma pan co do powiedzenia, panie Jefferson Hope? Winienem pana ostrzedz, że słowa pańskie będą spisane i że następnie mogą być zużytkowane przeciw panu. — Mam bardzo dużo do powiedzenia — odparł Hope wolno. — Chciałbym panu opowiedzieć wszystko. — Czy nie lepiej zachować to, jak pan stanie przed sądem? — spytał inspektor. — Kto wie, czy ja tam kiedy przed sądem stanę — odparł Hope. — Niech się panowie nie niepokoją. Nie myślę bynajmniej o samobójstwie. Czy pan jest doktorem? — dodał, zwracając na mnie ciemne, przenikliwe oczy. — Tak jest — odparłem. — No, to niech pan przyłoży rękę tutaj; — rzekł, uśmiechając się i podnosząc skutą dłoń do piersi. Uczyniłem jak chciał i wnet odczułem gwałtowne bicie serca i zaburzenia wewnętrzne. Zdawało się, że cała klatka piersiowa drży i chwieje się, jak wątły budynek, w którego wnętrzu porusza się potężna machina. Śród ciszy, panującej w pokoju, mogłem dosłyszeć głuchy szmer i świst, pochodzący z tego samego źródła. — Ależ — zawołałem — pan masz anewryzm aorty! — Tak mi to nazwali — odparł obojętnie. Byłem u doktora w zeszłym tygodniu, żeby się poradzić i powiedział mi, że aorta pęknie lada dzień. — Przez tyle lat z każdym rokiem jest gorzej. To skutek nadmiernego znużenia i marnego odżywiania się w górach Słonego Jeziora. Ale teraz, skoro spełniłem swoje zadanie, wszystko mi jedno kiedy umrę. Chciałbym tylko opowiedzieć swoją historyę, bo mi zależy na tem, żeby nie pozostawiać wspomnienia pospolitego mordercy. Inspektor i dwaj policyanci odbyli spieszna naradę nad tem, czy należy zadośćuczynić żądaniu aresztanta. — Jak doktor uważa, czy temu człowiekowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo bezpośrednie? — spytał inspektor. — Niewątpliwie — odparłem. — W takim razie obowiązkiem naszym jest, w interesie sprawiedliwości, wysłuchać jego zeznania — rzekł inspektor. — Proszę, niech pan mówi, ale ostrzegam pana ponownie, że każde słowo pańskie będzie zapisane. — Usiądę, jeśli pan pozwoli — rzekł aresztant, zamieniając słowa w czyn. — Męczę się prędko skutkiem tego anewryzmu, a walka, jaką z panami stoczyłem przed godziną, nie poprawiła bynajmniej mego stanu. Stoję nad grobem, więc możecie panowie być pewni, że kłamać nie będę. Każde słowo, które powiem, będzie szczerą prawdą, a jaki panowie zrobią z tego użytek, to mi już wszystko jedno. To mówiąc Jefferson Hope oparł się o poręcz krzesła i zaczął następujące opowiadanie. Mówił tonem spokojnym, obojętnym, jakgdyby niezwykłe przygody były najpospolitszemi w świecie. Mogę zaręczyć za dokładność poniższego sprawozdania, gdyż zaczerpnąłem szczegóły z notatnika Lestrade’a, który skrzętnie notował słowa aresztanta. „Przyczyny mojej nienawiści dla tych dwóch ludzi mało panów obchodzą“ — zaczął; — „powiem tylko, że spowodowali zgon dwojga ludzi — ojca i córki — i że skutkiem tego sami na śmierć zasłużyli. Tyle czasu wszakże upłynęło od chwili ich zbrodni, że niepodobna mi było szukać w jakimkolwiek sądzie wymiaru sprawiedliwości na nich. Ponieważ zaś dla mnie wina ich nie ulegała wątpliwości, przeto postanowiłem, że sam będę ich sędzią i katem. Panowie uczynilibyście tak samo, gdybyście byli na mojem miejscu. „Młoda dziewczyna o której wspominałem, miała wyjść za mnie przed laty dwudziestu. Zmuszona do zaślubienia tego właśnie Drebbera, umarła z żalu i rozpaczy. Z martwego jej palca zdjąłem obrączkę ślubną i poprzysięgłem, że dogasające oczy Drebbera spoczną na niej, a ostatnią myślą jego będzie zbrodnia, za którą został ukarany. Nie rozstawałem się z obrączką i ścigałem jego wraz z jego towarzyszem na obu półkulach, dopóki ich nie schwytałem. Myśleli, że mnie znużą i zniechęcą, ale omylili się. Jeśli umrę jutro, co jest bardzo możliwe, to przynajmniej zejdę z tego świata z przeświadczeniem, że spełniłem swoje zadanie i spełniłem dobrze. Zginęli obaj i to z mojej ręki. Teraz już niczego nie pragnę, niczego się nie spodziewam. „Oni byli bogaci, a ja byłem ubogi, tak, że ściganie ich nie łatwo mi przyszło. Gdy przyjechałem do Londynu, kasa moja była prawie pusta, tak, że musiałem poszukać sobie jakiego zajęcia, żeby mieć z czego żyć. Powozić, jeździć konno było dla mnie rzeczą taką naturalną, jak chodzić; zgłosiłem się tedy do biura pewnego właściciela dorożek i niebawem dostałem u niego miejsce. Miałem obowiązek przynosić co tydzień pryncypałowi pewną sumę, a to, co zarobiłem więcej, mogłem zachować dla siebie. Rzadko kiedy wszakże zdarzyło się, żebym miał przewyżkę, ale jakoś radziłem sobie. Najtrudniejszem zadaniem dla mnie było oryentowanie się w mieście, bo ze wszystkich labiryntów na świecie Londyn jest chyba najzawilszy. Miałem wszakże zawsze przy sobie plan ulic, a skoro tylko zapamiętałem położenie głównych hoteli i dworców, już sobie jakoś dawałem radę. „Upłynął czas jakiś, zanim odszukałem mieszkanie moich dwóch panów; ale pytałem się i dowiadywałem, dopóki w końcu ich nie odnalazłem. Mieszkali w pensyonacie w Camberwell, z tamtej strony rzeki. Z chwilą, gdy wiedziałem, gdzie ich mogę schwytać, byli na mojej łasce. Zapuściłem brodę, tak, że poznaćby mnie nie mogli. Postanowiłem śledzić ich i szpiegować i czekać na odpowiednią sposobność. Poprzysiągłem sobie, że tym razem już mi nie ujdą. „A jednak, pomimo to wszystko, o mało co mi się nie wymknęli. Gdziekolwiek się ruszyli, dążyłem za nimi. Niekiedy ścigałem ich dorożką, niekiedy pieszo, ale pierwszy system był lepszy, bo wówczas miałem pewność, że ich nie stracę z oczu. Wczesnym rankiem tylko, lub późnym wieczorem mogłem zarobić cośkolwiek, tak, że stopniowo zadłużyłem się u swego pryncypała. Nie troszczyłem się wszakże o to, skoro tym kosztem mogłem być ciągle na tropie swoich wrogów. „Byli oni wszakże przebiegli. Musieli widocznie podejrzewać, że mogą być ścigani, gdyż wychodzili tylko we dnie i nigdy jeden bez drugiego. Przez dwa tygodnie jeździłem za nimi codziennie i nigdy nie widziałem ich osobno. Drebber był w większej części pijany, ale Stangersona nie widziałem nietrzeźwego. Śledziłem ich rano i pod wieczór — daremnie, ani cienia jakiej pomyślnej sposobności. Obawiałem się jedynie, żeby mi to tam wewnątrz nie pękło zawcześnie, zanim zdążę spełnić, co zamierzyłem. „Nareszcie pewnego wieczora, jeżdżąc tam i napowrót po ulicy Torquay Terrace, na której mieszkali, spostrzegłem, że przed ich dom zajeżdża dorożka. Po chwili wyniesiono pakunki, poczem wyszedł Drebber, za nim Stangerson, wsiedli do dorożki i odjechali. Zaciąłem konia i pojechałem również, nie tracąc ich ani chwili z oczu, wielce zaniepokojony, obawiałem się bowiem, że zamierzają opuścić Londyn. Przed dworcem stacyi Euston wysiedli, a ja, poleciwszy chłopcu jakiemuś pilnować mego konia, udałem się za nimi na peron. Słyszałem jak dopytywali o pociąg do Liverpoolu i jak szwajcar odpowiedział im, że jeden tylko co odszedł, a następny nadejdzie dopiero za kilka godzin. Stangerson był tem widocznie zirytowany, lecz Drebberowi zwłoka ta była jakoś na rękę. Podszedłem do nich tak blizko, śród tłumu, jaki się na peronie przewijał, że słyszałem każde słowo ich rozmowy. „Drebber powiedział jeszcze, że ma jakiś interes osobisty do załatwienia, że niedługo powróci i zażądał, żeby Stangerson zaczekał na niego. Ten ostatni nie chciał na to przystać i przypomniał mu, że postanowili nie rozłączać się nigdy. Na to znów Drebber odparł, że sprawa jest natury bardzo delikatnej, i że musi iść sam. Nie mogłem tym razem dosłyszeć odpowiedzi Stangersona, ale tamten wybuchnął, zaczął mu wymyślać i kląć i powiedział mu, że jest tylko jego płatnym sługą, że zatem nie ma najmniejszego prawa mu rozkazywać. Wobec tego sekretarz zaprzestał dalszych perswazyi i zażądał tylko, aby, jeśli Drebber nie zdąży na pociąg spotkali się w hotelu Hallidaya, na co znów Drebber odparł, że powróci na peron przed jedenastą, poczem oddalił się. „Chwila, na którą czekałem tak długo, nadeszła wreszcie. Miałem znienawidzonych wrogów w swej mocy. Gdy byli razem, mogli się bronić wzajemnie, ale rozłączeni byli na mojej łasce. Nie działałem wszakże z nierozważnym pośpiechem. Plan miałem oddawna ułożony. Zemsta przynosi zadowolenie zupełne tylko wtedy, gdy krzywdziciel ma czas uprzytomnić sobie czyja ręka cios mu wymierza i z jakiego powodu spotyka go kara. Plan mój obmyślony był właśnie w ten sposób, żeby sprawca moich katuszy widział jasno, iż dawna zbrodnia jego została wykryta. „Zdarzyło się, że na kilka dni przed tem, pan jakiś, który miał nadzór nad kilku domami na Brixton Road, zostawił klucz od jednego z nich w mojej dorożce. Tego samego wieczora zgłoszono się po ów klucz i został oddany. Ja wszakże miałem czas zrobić z niego odcisk i następnie sfabrykowałem taki sam. Tym sposobem zyskałem możność wejścia do jednego przynajmniej schronienia w tej olbrzymiej stolicy, gdzie mogłem być pewien, że mi nikt nie przeszkodzi. Teraz pozostało mi jednak zadanie najtrudniejsze, — wciągniecie Drebbera do tego pustego domu. „Drebber szedł pieszo i po drodze wstępował do kilku szynków. W ostatnim pozostał przez pół godziny prawie, a gdy wyszedł, chwiał się na nogach i był widocznie dobrze podchmielony. Tuż przedemną stała dorożka, do której wsiadł. Jechałem za nią tak blisko, że pysk mego konia był zaledwie o łokieć od niej oddalony. Minęliśmy most Waterloo i mnóstwo ulic, aż wreszcie, ku memu wielkiemu zdziwieniu, znaleźliśmy się znów przed domem, w którym Drebber dotąd mieszkał. Nie mogłem pojąć, co miał znaczyć ten powrót, co Drebber zamierzał. Ujechałem jeszcze kawałek drogi i zatrzymałem się nieopodal domu. Gdy Drebber wysiadł; dorożka odjechała... Proszę, niech mi pan da szklankę wody. Zasycha mi w gardle, gdy długo mówię“. Podałem mu szklankę, którą wypił duszkiem. „A... teraz mi lepiej“ — rzekł. — Otóż, czekałem z jaki kwadrans, gdy nagle rozległ się w domu hałas, jakgdyby rozpoczęła się bijatyka. W następnej chwili drzwi otwarły się z trzaskiem i ukazali się dwaj mężczyźni, jednym z nich był Drebber, a drugim młody chłopak, którego jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem. Chłopak ten trzymał Drebbera za kołnierz, a gdy stanęli na schodkach przed domem, pchnął go i kopnął nogą tak silnie, że tamten potoczył się na środek ulicy. „Ty psie jakiś!“ — krzyczał, grożąc mu kijem — ja cię nauczę lżyć uczciwą dziewczynę!“ Był taki wzburzony, że myślałem, iż zacznie okładać kijem Drebbera, ale ten, zataczając się, uciekał, co mu sił starczyło, i ujrzawszy na rogu moją dorożkę, wskoczył do niej i krzyknął: „Wieź mnie do hotelu Hallidaya!“ Świadomość, że mam go nareszcie, w swojej mocy, przejęła mnie taką radością, serce moje zakołatało tak silnie, że obawiałem się, iż anewryzm mój spłata mi figla w ostatniej chwili. Jechałem wolno, rozważając, jak najlepiej postąpić. Byłem już prawie zdecydowany wywieźć go za miasto i tam, w jakiem samotnem ustroniu, gdziekolwiek w polu, rozmówić się z nim po raz ostatni, gdy on sam nastręczył mi sposób rozstrzygnięcia sprawy. Ogarnęła go ponownie żądza wódki i kazał mi stanąć przed szynkiem. Wysiadł, polecił mi czekać i wszedł do sklepu, gdzie pozostał, dopóki go nie zamknęli, a gdy się znów zjawił, był w takim stanie, że miałem go już całkowicie, w swoich rękach. „Niech sobie panowie nie wyobrażają, że zamierzałem go zabić z zimną krwią, jakkolwiek byłoby to tylko wymierzeniem sprawiedliwości; nie mogłem jednak się przezwyciężyć. Oddawna postanowiłem, że dam mu sposobność ocalenia życia, jeśli zechce z niej korzystać. „Pośród licznych zajęć, jakie wykonywałem w ciągu tułaczego życia w Ameryce, byłem też przez czas jakiś posługaczem i preparatorem laboratoryum w York College. Pewnego dnia profesor miał wykład o truciznach i pokazywał studentom jakiś alkaloid, jak go nazwał, który otrzymał z jadu, używanego przez mieszkańców Ameryki południowej do zatruwania strzał. Profesor zapewniał, że najmniejsze ziarnko tej trucizny powoduje śmierć natychmiastową. Naznaczyłem flaszeczkę, zawierającą te substancję, a gdy wszyscy wyszli, wziąłem jej niewielką ilość. „Stałem się, skutkiem wprawy, niezłym preparatorem, z łatwością zatem zrobiłem z owego alkaloidu małe, rozpuszczalne w płynie, pigułki, poczem wziąłem pudełeczka i do każdego z nich włożyłem po dwie jednakowe pigułki, jedną zabójczą, a drugą nieszkodliwą. Wówczas to postanowiłem, że gdy nareszcie nadejdzie odpowiednia sposobność, zaproponuję każdemu z moich wrogów, aby wybrali po jednej pigułce, gdy ja połknę tę, która pozostanie. Było to równie śmiertelne, a o wiele mniej hałaśliwe, niż strzelanie z rewolweru przez chustkę do nosa. Od owego dnia nie rozłączałem się z pigułkami i oto właśnie nadszedł czas skorzystania z nich. „Dochodziła już pierwsza po północy, noc była ciemna, wicher dął przeraźliwie, deszcz lał, jak z cebra. Pomimo, że świat był taki ponury, w sercu mojem panowała radość, — tak wielka, że mógłbym krzyczeć głośno z uciechy. Jeśli który z panów pragnął kiedy czegoś ze wszystkich sił duszy, jeśli łaknął tego przez lat dwadzieścia i naraz wszystkie jego nadzieje się spełniły, ten mnie zrozumie. „Zapaliłem cygaro dla uspokojenia nerwów, ale ręce mi drżały i czułem bicie przyśpieszonego tętna w skroniach. Jadąc widziałem przed sobą twarz starego Jana Ferriera i słodkie oblicze Lucy, którzy śród ciemności patrzyli na mnie z uśmiechem; a widziałem tak wyraźnie, jak widzę tu panów wszystkich w pokoju. Przez cały czas towarzyszyli mi z obu stron konia, dopóki nie stanąłem przed domem na Brixton Road. „Dokoła nie było widać żywej duszy, nie odzywał się najlżejszy dźwięk, oprócz plusku deszczu. Gdy zajrzałem przez szybę do karetki, spostrzegłem Drebbera nawpół leżącego, pogrążonego, w głębokim śnie pijaka. Potrząsnąłem nim mocno, mówiąc: „Czas wysiąść“. „ — Bardzo dobrze, mój przyjacielu — odparł. „Przypuszczał widocznie, że zajechaliśmy przed hotel, o którym mówił, bo wyszedł, nie mówiąc już słowa i poszedł ze mną przez ogród. Musiałem iść tuż obok niego, by go podtrzymać, bo jeszcze z trudnością trzymał się na nogach. Gdyśmy doszli do drzwi, otworzyłem i wprowadziłem go do frontowego pokoju. Daję panu słowo, że przez całą drogę ojciec i córka szli przed nami. „ — Piekielnie tu ciemno — odezwał się Drebber, tupiąc nogą. „ — Zaraz będziemy mieli światło — rzekłem, pocierając zapałkę i przytykając ją do świecy woskowej, którą przyniosłem z sobą. — A teraz, Enochu Drebberze — ciągnąłem dalej, zwracając się do niego i oświetlając twarz własną — przyjrzyj mi się, poznajesz mnie? „Patrzył na mnie przez chwile mętnemi oczyma pijaka, poczem ujrzałem w nich nagle zgrozę, która wykrzywiła strasznym skurczem twarz jego i wykazała mi, że mnie poznał. Pobladł śmiertelnie; zachwiał się, zatoczył w tył, widziałem, jak pot kroplisty występował mu na czoło, słyszałem jak szczekały mu zęby. Na ten widok oparłem się plecami o drzwi i roześmiałem się na całe gardło. Myślałem zawsze, że zemsta musi być słodką, ale nigdy, w najśmielszych warunkach, nie spodziewałem się doznać takiego uczucia rozkoszy, jakie teraz przepełniało moja duszę. „ — Ty psie! — rzekłem w końcu; ścigałem cię od Salt Lake City do Petersburga, a zawsze mi się wymykałeś. Teraz nareszcie skończyły się twoje wędrówki, bo albo ty, albo ja nie ujrzymy słońca jutrzejszego. „W miarę jak mówiłem, Drebber cofał się coraz dalej i wyczytałem z wyrazu jego twarzy, że przypuszczał, iż oszalałem. Narazie istotnie byłem w szale. Tętna biły mi w skroniach coraz silniej i zdaje mi się, że byłbym dostał jakiego ataku, gdyby krew niebyła puściła mi się nosem, co mi przyniosło ulgę. „ — Przypominasz ty sobie teraz Lucy Ferrier? — zawołałem, zamknąwszy drzwi na klucz, którym wymachiwałem mu przed nosem. — Kara kazała czekać na siebie długo, prawda, ale dzień zemsty nadszedł nareszcie. „Nędznik drżał na całem ciele, słuchając tych słów. Byłby mnie niewątpliwie błagał, żebym mu darował życie, lecz widział dobrze, iż mu się to na nic nie zda. „ — Chcesz mnie zamordować? — wyjąkał. „ — To nie będzie morderstwo — odparłem. — Czy zabicie wściekłego psa można nazwać morderstwem? A ty miałeś litość nad moja ukochana dziewczyną, gdyś ją oderwał od zwłok ojca i zabrał do swego przeklętego, hańbiącego haremu? „ — To nie ja zabiłem jej ojca! — zawołał. „ — Ale ty złamałeś jej młode życie! — krzyknąłem, wyjmując pudełko z kieszeni. — Niech Bóg Najwyższy będzie naszym sędzia. Wybierz jedną z tych dwóch pigułek i połknij. Ja wezmę tę, którą ty pozostawisz. Zobaczymy, czy jest sprawiedliwość na ziemi, czy też rządzi nami tylko przypadek. „Padł na kolana, krzycząc i błagając litości, ale wydobyłem nóż i trzymałem mu go na gardle, dopóki mnie nie usłuchał. Potem połknąłem drugą pigułkę i staliśmy naprzeciw siebie w milczeniu przez jaką minutę mniej więcej. Który z nas umrze, a który żyć będzie? „Zdaje mi się, że nie zapomnę nigdy wyrazu jego twarzy, gdy pierwsze bóle ostrzegły go, że on to połknął truciznę. Roześmiałem się na ten widok i podsunąłem mu przed oczy obrączkę ślubną Lucy. Trwało to jednak krótką chwilę, bo trucizna działała piorunująco. Skurcz strasznego bólu wykrzywił mu twarz całą, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, zatoczył się i, wydając krzyk ochrypły, runął na ziemię. Odwróciłem go wówczas nogą i przyłożyłem mu dłoń do serca. Nie wyczułem najlżejszego ruchu. Nie żył! „Krew mi szła ciągle z nosa, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi. Nie wiem co mi wpadło do głowy, żeby napisać coś krwią na ścianie. Może kierowała mną złośliwa chęć wprowadzenia policyi na trop fałszywy — tak mi było błogo i wesoło w owej chwili! „Przypomniałem sobie, że w Nowym-Yorku znaleziono zamordowanego Niemca, nad którym wypisany był wyraz RACHE. Dzienniki dowodziły wówczas, że zbrodnia musiała być popełniona przez jedno z tajnych towarzystw. Pomyślałem sobie, że to, co zdziwiło i zaintrygowało Nowojorczyków w niemniejsze wprawi zdumienie i Londyńczyków; umoczyłem tedy palec we własnej krwi i wypisałem ten sam wyraz drukowanemi literami w odpowiedniem miejscu. Następnie zeszedłem i powróciłem do dorożki. Czas był w dalszym ciągu okropny, a dokoła panowała zupełna pustka. „Gdy ujechałem kawałek drogi, wsunąłem rękę do kieszeni, gdzie chowałem zawsze pierścionek Lucy i przekonałem się, że go niema. Odkrycie to przeraziło mnie niesłychanie, była to bowiem jedyna pamiątka, jaką po niej miałem. Przypuszczając, żem opuścił obrączkę, gdy się schylałem nad zwłokami Drebbera, zawróciłem i, zostawiwszy dorożkę na bocznej ulicy poszedłem śmiało do domu — byłem bowiem zdecydowany raczej odważyć się na wszystko, niż stracić ten pierścionek. Ale, gdym wchodził, wpadłem na policjanta, który wychodził i zdołałem rozproszyć jego podejrzenia jedynie udając pijanego. „Tak tedy umarł Enoch Drebber. Pozostało mi jeszcze załatwić się tak samo ze Stangersonem i spłacić w ten sposób dług Jana Ferriera. Wiedziałem, że mieszkał w hotelu Hallidaya i czatowałem tam przez cały dzień, ale się nie pokazał. Zdaje mi się, że coś podejrzewał, gdy Drebber nie wrócił. Ten Stangerson był bardzo przebiegły i miał się zawsze na baczności. Jeśli wszakże myślał, że ujdzie mojej zemście, siedząc w domu, mylił się bardzo. „Z łatwością odnalazłem okno jego sypialni i nazajutrz, wczesnym rankiem, skorzystałem z drabiny, która leżała na uliczce za hotelem, i o szarym świcie dostałem się do pokoju Stangersona. Zbudziłem go i powiedziałem mu, że nadeszła godzina zemsty za jego dawne zbrodnie. Opisałem mu śmierć Drebbera i dałem mu tak samo do wyboru pigułki. Zamiast skorzystać z tej szansy ratunku, jaką mu ofiarowałem, wyskoczył z łóżka, rzucił się ku mnie i schwytał mnie za gardło. Broniąc się, wbiłem mu nóż w serce. Zresztą, tak czy owak, on byłby umarł, gdyż Opatrzność nie dopuściła by nigdy by jego ręka zbrodnicza wybrała pigułkę bez trucizny. „Niewiele mam już do powiedzenia, i to dobrze, bo jestem zupełnie wyczerpany. Przez kilka dni jeździłem dorożką, zamierzając zebrać tyle, by mi starczyło na powrót do Ameryki. Dzisiaj stałem na podwórku, gdy jakiś oberwany chłopak podszedł ku mnie i zapytał czy nie znam woźnicy nazwiskiem Jefferson Hope i powiedział, że po dorożkę właśnie przysłał go jakiś pan z ulicy Baker Nr 221b. „Pojechałem pod wskazany adres, nie podejrzewając nic złego, a w następnej chwili ten oto młodzieniec tutaj ubrał mnie w niesłychanie zręczny i elegancki sposób, w bransoletki. Taka jest moja historya, panowie. Możecie mnie uważać za mordercę, lecz mojem zdaniem jestem takiem samem narzędziem sprawiedliwości, jak i wy, panowie“. Opowieść Jeffersona Hope’a tak pochłonęła naszą uwagę, a jego sposób mówienia oddziałał na nas tak głęboko, że zrazu siedzieliśmy milczący i pogrążeni w zadumie. Nawet policjanci zawodowi, jakkolwiek otrzaskani z najrozmaitszemi zbrodniami, byli widocznie tą historyą bardzo poruszeni. Gdy skończył, siedzieliśmy przez kilka chwil w milczeniu, które przerwał tylko zgrzyt ołówka Lestrade’a, kończącego swe notatki. — Chciałbym tylko jeszcze wyświetlić jeden szczegół — rzekł w końcu Sherlock Holmes. — Kto był ten pański wspólnik, który przyszedł po pierścionek? Aresztant mrugnął żartobliwie na mego przyjaciela. — Mogę zwierzać się panu z moich własnych tajemnic — rzekł — ale nie chcę zdradzać cudzych i przyczyniać ludziom kłopotu. Przeczytałem pańskie ogłoszenie i pomyślałem sobie, że to może być albo podstęp, albo też ów pierścionek, którego szukałem. Mój przyjaciel ofiarował mi swoje usługi, powiedział, że pójdzie i zobaczy. Przyzna pan chyba, że wywiązał się z zadania sprytnie. — Niezaprzeczenie — odparł Holmes szczerze. — A teraz, panowie — odezwał się inspektor poważnie — formalności prawne muszą być dopełnione. We czwartek aresztant stanie przed sądem, a wówczas obecność panów będzie potrzebna. Ale do tego czasu ja za niego odpowiadam. Mówiąc to zadzwonił, i ukazali się dwaj dozorcy, którzy wyprowadzili Jeffersona Hope’a, poczem wyszliśmy z Holmesem z biura, wsiedliśmy do dorożki i pojechali na ulice Baker.